The present invention relates to a navigation device, and particularly a navigation device to which an instrument for operating an electric garage or the like can be connected.
Conventionally, as garages for accommodating vehicles, there have been electric garages that can be opened/closed by operating a wireless remote control from the vehicle interior. However, when a radio wave is used as the signal transmitted from the wireless remote control, it can be thought that other electric garages within the range of the radio wave may be effected and erroneously operated.
In order to solve this problem, an electric garage has been proposed in which a light beacon having a predetermined vehicle ID stored therein is mounted in the garage, a signal including the vehicle ID is transmitted from the vehicle to the light beacon, and when the vehicle ID stored in the light beacon and the vehicle ID included in the received signal match, the garage door is opened automatically (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-8861).
However, in the aforementioned prior art, there has been the problem that, when the vehicle approaches the range in which the signal transmitted from the vehicle reaches the light beacon, erroneous opening/closing of the garage door is effected irrespective of the driver""s volition.
Taking the above facts into consideration, an object of the present invention is to provide a navigation device that can automatically open/close an electric garage door without manual operation by remote control and that can prevent erroneous operation.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object, a first aspect of the present invention is a navigation device to which a remote control device for remotely opening/closing an electric-garage door can be connected, the navigation device comprising: a current position detection means for detecting a current position of a vehicle; an orientation detection means for detecting a traveling direction of the vehicle; a speed detection means for detecting a speed of the vehicle; and an output means for outputting to the remote control device an open signal for opening the electric garage door when the current position and traveling direction respectively substantially match a predetermined open position and open orientation outside of the electric garage and the speed of the vehicle is no greater than a predetermined speed.
According to the first aspect of the present invention, in the navigation device to which the remote control device for remotely opening/closing the electric garage door can be connected, the current position detection means detects the current position of the vehicle. The current position of the vehicle can easily be detected by using a known GPS system to detect a position determined by longitude and latitude. The orientation detection means detects the traveling direction of the vehicle. With regard to the orientation direction means, vibratory gyro sensor can be used. The speed detection means detects the speed of the vehicle.
The output means outputs to the remote control device an open signal for opening the electric garage door when the current position of the vehicle detected by the current position detection means and the travelling direction of the vehicle detected by the orientation detection means respectively substantially match a predetermined open position and open orientation outside of the electric garage and the speed of the vehicle is no greater than a predetermined speed.
The open position and open orientation can be, for example, an optional position and orientation in the vicinity of the electric garage. The predetermined speed is set to no greater than the speed in an almost-stopped state. That is, when the vehicle approaches the electric garage, the electric garage door is automatically opened when the vehicle is about to or has stopped. In this manner, it is determined whether not only the current position of the vehicle but also the travelling direction substantially match. Further, it is judged whether or not the vehicle has substantially stopped or stopped, and an open signal for opening the electric garage door is outputted. Thus, erroneous opening of the electric garage door when the vehicle has merely passed in front of the electric garage or the like, or when the vehicle approaches the electric garage with a purpose other than entering the electric garage, can be prevented.
A second aspect of the present invention is the navigation device according to the first aspect, wherein the output means outputs to the remote control device a close signal for closing the electric garage door when the current position and the traveling direction respectively substantially match a predetermined position and predetermined orientation inside the electric garage and an engine of the vehicle has moved from an operating state to a stopped state.
According to the second aspect of the present invention, the output means outputs to the remote control device a close signal for closing the electric garage door when the current position and the traveling direction of the vehicle respectively substantially match a predetermined position and predetermined orientation inside the electric garage and the engine of the vehicle has stopped. Thus, the electric garage door can be automatically closed after the electric garage door is opened and the vehicle has entered the electric garage.
A third aspect of the present invention is the navigation device according to the first aspect or the second aspect, wherein the output means outputs to the remote control device an open signal for opening the electric garage door when an engine of the vehicle has started in a state in which the current position and traveling direction respectively substantially match a predetermined position and predetermined orientation inside the electric garage.
According to the third aspect of the present invention, the output means outputs to the remote control device an open signal for opening the electric garage door when the engine of the vehicle has started in a state in which the current position and traveling direction of the vehicle respectively substantially match a predetermined position and predetermined orientation inside the electric garage. Thus, the electric garage door can be automatically opened when the engine has been started from a state in which the vehicle has been parked in the electric garage. Consequently, the electric garage door can be automatically opened when the vehicle exits the electric garage.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is the navigation device according to the first aspect through the third aspect, wherein the output means outputs to the remote control device a close signal for closing the electric garage door when the current position and traveling direction respectively substantially match a predetermined close position and close orientation outside of the electric garage.
According to the fourth aspect of the present invention, the output means outputs to the remote control device a close signal for closing the electric garage door when the current position and traveling direction of the vehicle respectively substantially match a predetermined close position and close orientation outside of the electric garage. Thus, the electric garage door is automatically closed when the vehicle has exited the electric garage.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is the navigation device according to the first aspect through the fourth aspect, wherein the output means outputs to the remote control device a close signal for closing the electric garage door when the vehicle has run a predetermined distance from a predetermined position inside the electric garage or when a predetermined amount of time has elapsed after the electric garage door has been opened.
According to the fifth aspect of the present invention, the output means outputs to the remote control device a close signal for closing the electric garage door when the vehicle has run a predetermined distance from a predetermined position inside the electric garage or when a predetermined amount of time has elapsed after the electric garage door has been opened. Thus, the electric garage door is reliably and automatically closed even when the current position and traveling direction of the vehicle do not respectively substantially match the predetermined close position and close orientation outside of the garage when the vehicle has exited the electric garage.